Avenger
|quick weapon buttons = Two |quick_spell_buttons = Two}}Avenger is one of the three class kits available to druids in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Through intense training and rituals, these druids have three additional shapes they can shift into, while the normal druid has three.. For the Avenger druid, six wizard spells appear in their spellbook as if they were priest spells: Chromatic Orb, Web, Lightning Bolt, Improved Invisibility, Chaos and Chain Lightning. These rituals have drained the druid physically, which results in having Strength and Constitution reduced by 2 points when the player creates a new character and they can only wear leather (not studded leather) or hide armor. Ankheg Plate Mail, which can be used by base-class (and multi/dual-class) Druids, is off-limits for the Avenger. Ability Scores *Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans Require a minimum of 15 in Wisdom and Charisma and a 17 in strength to dual class into a fighter. Since human Avengers start with a maximum of 16 Strength, they will need to improve their Strength by 1 point permanently before being eligible to dual-class. Note: For the information of this table the human race was used, because they have no character bonunes/penalties related to race and therefore act like a 'neutral'. For other races this may be slightly different. See Ability Scores for more information. Special Abilities Shapeshifting At level 7, the druid gains the ability to shapeshift into a black bear, brown bear, and wolf once each per day. The Avenger also gains the ability to transform into a sword spider, baby wyvern, or fire salamander. See Shapeshift for more details. Poison Immunity At level 15, druids become immune to poison. Elemental Resistance At level 18, druids gain a 10% resistance to fire, cold, electricity, and acid. This is increased to 20% at level 21 and 30% at level 24. However, please note that the F/D cannot reach level 24 within the level cap. Priest spells For the complete list of spells, see Spells (Baldur's Gate II). For the complete list of spell that can be used by clerics, druids and rangers, see Priest spells (Baldur's Gate II). Here are all spells that can be used by druids. High-level class abilities Druids receive quest level priest spells which are added to the level 7 spellbook. The spells can only be selected once. To druids, these abilities become avialable when they reach lvl 15. * Aura of Flaming Death * Elemental Summoning * Elemental Transformation (Fire) * Elemental Transformation (Earth) * Energy Blades * Globe of Blades * Greater Elemental Summoning, requires elemental summoning to be picked first. * Implosion * Mass Raise Dead * Storm of Vengeance * Summon Deva, only one can be picked, picking summon fallen deva makes summon deva unavailable. * Summon Fallen Deva Spell progression Notes: Priests gain additional spell slots for their wisdom. +Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher. ++Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher. Note that the wisdom requirement is gone Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, any priest whose wisdom is lower than 16 may learn lvl 6 and 7 spells, including quest level priest spells Table for experience, hitpoints and weapon proficiency Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Avengers Category:Kits Category:Lists